


Wing Commander: Deep Strike Part III

by StrykerAFOC



Category: Wing Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykerAFOC/pseuds/StrykerAFOC
Summary: Task Force Armstrong continues on to the fleet rally point, but something has been following them.





	

Deep Strike part III  
April 5, 2668  
Anthorian System  
Badger flight, two broadswords had exited the jump point, scanners running wide searching for signs of Kilrathi patrols. They were sent to reconnoiter the jump point before the rest of the task force made the jump. The jump point was in the form of a micro singularity eight hundred million kilometers outside of the Anthorian system.  
  
The system had been surveyed in the opening years of the war and was deemed non-strategic, the star was slowly burning out, all the planets were nothing more than just balls of ice. There was a theory that the singularity had drained the star over a couple of billion years. The System was devoid of useful material (unless you counted ice) and was so far off the normal space lanes that it was written off as insignificant.  
  
‘Badger Two, Badger One,’ Captain Costa radioed his wingman, ‘Status check.’  
  
‘One, Two,’ Lieutenant Benson replied, ‘All systems show green, jump engines are recharging, estimated eight minutes.’  
  
Costa checked the engine status of his bird, it also registered eight minutes, ‘Copy Two, follow my lead,’ he said then turned to his co-pilot and sensor specialist, ‘Max out the range of all sensors, if anything is here I want to know about them before they know about us.’  
  
‘Copy,’ both Sergeant Van Braun and Specialist Dover said in unison.  
  
The Broadswords were outfitted with specialized sensor packages which took up most of the room in the weapons bay and the hard points on the wings. They each had two torpedoes and the turret mounted weapons for defense.  
  
‘Alright Two let’s get a move on,’ Costa said, ‘We’ve got six hours to kill before we report back, let’s make the most of it.’  
  
The broadswords broke formation and moved on their assigned flight sweep, but they were careful to keep each other on their scopes in case something popped up.  
  
At the half way point they were nearing the outer most planet and prepped to turn around to return to base and signal the all clear.  
  
‘Hold up, I’m picking something up on the planet,’ Dover reported, ‘It’s weak, just barely reaching this far out.’  
  
‘Alright we’ll check it out,’ Costa replied then keyed the radio, ‘Two I want you to hang out up here, we’ve picked up a signal coming from the planet.’  
  
‘Copy One,’ Benson replied back, ‘We’ll be waiting, try not to take too long.’  
  
Badger One descended into the upper atmosphere of the icy planet, Dover ran a detailed scan, attempting to get a better reading of what was broadcasting the signal. The high winds were blowing ice the size of footballs around, they collided with the shields, visibly bounced off, leaving a fading shimmer on the invisible field. Radio communications with Two began to break up.  
  
Van Braun checked the shield status, ‘It’s holding, but I wouldn’t want to stay in this for too long.’  
  
‘We’ll do just one pass then head back up,’ Costa said as he slid the bomber to the left to avoid a large piece of ice jetting in at them. ‘You’ve got one chance kid,’ he said to Dover.  
  
‘I got it, sensors are picking up something under the ice about six hundred meters,’ Dover replied, ‘I think that is about as good as a reading I’m going to get.’  
  
Costa pulled back on the control yoke, ‘Alright, we are out of here.’  
  
Badger One ascended up to low orbit, Dover extended the sensors out again to scan for enemy ships.  
  
‘Bader One this is Two,’ the voice of Benson came over the radio, ‘We have incoming, move to waymark Seven Bravo.’  
  
Costa reacted immediately to the warning, it was training that was pounded into every pilot and crewmember, “It doesn’t matter what rank or position you hold, it is the person with the positive intel that gives the orders.” In this case Badger Two was in the position to know what was going on and he ordered they put the planet between them and the incoming signal.  
  
‘Two what’s going on?’ Costa asked.  
  
‘Kilrathi scout just came into sensor range,’ Benson replied, ‘It’s flight path takes it directly from the system.’  
  
Dover muttered something about picking it up on his scopes, Costa acknowledged with a thumbs up.  
  
‘Did it spot you?’ Costa asked.  
  
‘Negative, the cat’s don’t have sophisticated radar as we do, all they know is something came through the jump point,’ said Benson, ‘What’s the game plan?’  
  
‘Well we can’t let it get away, if there is the slightest chance of them noticing us they could give away the fleet’s position.’ Costa looked at his two crewmen, both nodded their agreement, ‘Two swing out to the left, we’ll get its attention, you find an opening take it.’  
  
‘Copy One, good luck.’  
  
Badger One powered up and closed in on the scout ship, its sensors picking up their approach at the twenty thousand kilometer mark. The Kilrathy crew activated the defense turrets and prepared for combat.  
  
‘Anytime you’re ready Charlie,’ Costa said to Van Braun, ‘I don’t really want to get too close to that thing.’  
  
‘Hold your horses,’ Van Braun said as he concentrated on the targeting monitor to his right. The broadsword was attempting to get a synch to the scout ship’s shield. ‘Not like this is easy or anything.’  
  
‘Hey, just remember what you said to that cute little red head on McLaren.’  
  
Dover chuckled over the intercom, reminded of the old sergeant’s attempt to impress the women at the bar, ‘What was that you said? Oh yeah, “I’m the best bombardier in the entire force,” well let’s see it.’  
  
‘Bite me you two,’ Van Braun laughed, ‘All I need is a few more…’ a steady tone echoed from the targeting system, ‘See told you, am I good, or am I good?’  
  
Costa laughed, Van Braun had a skill at targeting, sure the system did most of the work, but it took the bombardier’s skill to narrow down range of frequencies of the enemy’s shields. ‘Firing,’ he said as he thumbed the launch trigger to his left, ‘Fox one.’  
  
Badger One let loose two missiles from extreme range, they were not designed to take out capitol ships the way torpedoes do, instead they were intended to take down shields of smaller vessels. They were still at extreme range, the scout’s forward turrets targeted the missiles and with ease destroyed them both before they could strike them.  
  
Costa pulled on the controls and turned the lumbering bomber around and powered up to full speed. The scout gave chase, it was faster than a broadsword, but not by much, it would take a few minutes before they were close enough to fire.  
  
‘Any time Two,’ Costa said.  
  
With the Kilrathi focused on Badger One, Badger Two was able to swing around and line up a shot on its rear. Van Braun had fed the shield frequencies to their sister ship. Two missiles launched, the first collided and brought down the shields, the second slammed into the rear hull, touching off the munitions stored on the scout. The resulting secondary explosions left the scout ship as a crumpled, burnt out wreck.  
  
‘Good shot Two,’ Costa said as the cheers from Two’s crew echoed over the radio.  
  
‘Whoa!’ said Dover, ‘Hold the chatter.’  
  
‘What’s the problem?’ Costa asked.  
  
‘They were able to get a tight beam transmission out,’ Dover explained, ‘But I don’t think it had enough transmission time to say anything about us.’  
  
‘You think?’ Costa replied, ‘Or did they just tell an entire Kilrathi strike force where to find us?’  
  
‘Don’t know, but it only transmitted for two seconds.’  
  
‘Alright, let’s head back,’ Costa said, ‘Two, One, the cats might have gotten a message off, we’re headed back to the fleet and give them a heads up.’  
  
‘Copy One,’ Benson replied, ‘What about the signal emanating from the planet?’  
  
Costa looked at his two crewmen, ‘Not going to worry about it now, we’ll mark it for future investigations.’  
  
Both broad swords approached the jump point at full speed, they only slowed to begin the calculations to make the jump back to the fleet.  
  
‘Hold up,’ Dover said, ‘Sensors are indicating activity in the jump point, somethings coming through.’  
  
Flashes of light, like lightning from a massive thunderstorm erupted, announcing the emergence of multiple ships.  
  
‘Break, break,’ Costa yelled into the radio at Badger Two.  
  
5 Hours Earlier  
  
Approaching the Reodique Pulsar  
  
Colonel McKenzie sat in the launch control room, going over the one thing he hated about command, maintenance reports of the Space Force craft under his command. The surviving fighters from the Selfridge and the Constantine were undergoing a major overhaul, especially after the mauling they received. Of the eight wildcats two were a total loss, of the eleven scimitars, four would require major refits to their weapon systems. The ground crews were cannibalizing parts from them to keep the remainder in fighting condition.  
  
The communication handset beep softly, McKenzie picked it up and pressed the push-to-talk, ‘McKenzie,’ he said.  
  
‘Sir, this is Tech Sergeant Grimes on the launch deck, Badger flight is ready to launch.’  
  
‘Thank you, have them launch when ready.’ Badger flight was a two broadsword patrol that would be jumping the Reodique jump point to scout the other end before the navy vessels transitioned it. So far they had been lucky, they had not come across Kilrathi patrols, but then again they were traveling outside the main space routes.  
  
There were two other people in the room with him, Master Sergeant Davila and Tech Sergeant Banks, the on duty flight controllers, their job was to ensure the smooth running of air wing attached to the Armstrong, from maintenance to combat. Currently they were running combat simulations with Joker flight, an eight man unit of wildcat pilots, they were among the youngest and least experienced (five were graduates of pilot training before being sent to the Armstrong to replace losses).  
  
McKenzie walked up to the two, ‘How are they doing?’  
  
‘You mean besides being dumb asses?’ Davila replied, ‘Sir,’ he quickly added. McKenzie liked him, always speaking the truth.  
  
‘Are they ready to participate in the next attack?’  
  
‘Yeah, if you want cannon fodder.’  
  
Banks snorted while he programed an additional six simulated fighters to attack.  
  
McKenzie looked out into the flight bay, the simulators were all hooked up, each had a pilot from Joker flight in the contained device. Each simulator provided the realism of combat in space, but with the added safety of not dying. ‘Well they better ready, it’s time they get their feet wet.’  
  
‘Badger is away,’ Banks reported.  
  
‘Thank you,’ McKenzie said continuing to look at the simulators, I wonder how many of them we’re going to lose in the next attack, he thought. The communication hand set on the wall beeped, McKenzie walked over to it and picked it up, ‘Control,’ he said, ‘Got it, I’ll be up there in fifteen.’  
  
Davila looked at colonel, ‘Problems?’  
  
‘Don’t know, they want me in the Captain’s briefing room.’

The Captain’s briefing room was a small room at the back of the command deck, when McKenzie entered Blonski was already there, with him was the sensor tech Tomah and the intel chief Lieutenant Commander Hooks. ‘What’s up?’ McKenzie asked.  
  
‘Commander Hooks has some information regarding those new destroyers we encountered,’ Blonski answered and nodded at Hooks.  
  
‘Sir, if you look at the screen,’ Hooks indicated the monitor facing McKenzie, a pic’ capture of one of the destroyers appeared. ‘We got lucky in the last attack, see these forward guns are in-line with laser cutters used on mining ships,’ he continued letting what he just said to sink in. ‘If they had gotten within fifteen klicks of a ship without shields, it could have cut that ship in half.’  
  
‘Did they have these new destroyers with the fleet that ambushed the Selfridge?’ McKenzie asked.  
  
Blonski looked at McKenzie, ‘Yes, I think that is why they were able to destroy their shields so quickly, those lasers are powerful.’  
  
‘But lacks the range,’ said Hooks, ‘Fifteen Klicks and even then it’s pushing the limits of a laser like that.’  
  
‘Okay, now we know the cats have a toy, how do we get this message back to the Confederation?’ asked McKenzie. ‘We’re too far behind their lines to get a message out.’  
  
‘We can’t right now, we’ll have to wait until we reach the assembly point. But I want to place the Olympia on standby to run for it if we run into trouble we can’t handle.’  
McKenzie shook his head, ‘We can do that, I’ll assign two scimitars to her in the meantime. Anything else?’  
  
‘Yeah,’ Blonski said turning to Tomah, ‘Greg, what do you have?’  
  
Gregory Tomah was a short man with jet black hair he kept in a high and tight fashion the Marines enjoyed so much, his skin color betrayed his Native American heritage, ‘Sirs, we’ve received an odd signature behind us, it’s too far away to get a proper reading.’  
  
McKenzie looked at the specialist, ‘You want me to send up a recon patrol?’  
  
‘Yes sir, that would be advised, if this is a Kilrathi patrol ship shadowing us, they’ll figure out where we’re jumping to.’  
  
‘We’ll hold position here until the recon can tell us what it is,’ Blonski said.  
  
McKenzie looked at the data Tomah fed across the screen, ‘It’ll have to be in force, if this is a cat ship, we’ll have to destroy it quick.’  
  
‘Who do you have in mind to lead the recon?’  
  
‘Who else, me.’  
  
Blonski shook his head, ‘Mac, you know as well as I do, you are the commander of the air group, you job is here coordinating, not riding the fire.’  
  
‘Yes, but if you want something done right, you do it yourself. Besides, Holister is the Selfridge’s CAG, he can handle things while I’m gone.’  
  
‘Fine, but after this mission you and I are going to have a talk about this.’  
  
Smiling, McKenzie looked at his old friend, this was an argument they have had since they were both promoted to command. Blonski leading a landing party and Mac leading an attack force. By the regulations the person in command was supposed to defer these things to the squadron and flight commanders.

The recon flight assembled at the rear of the fleet, the destroyers had supplied two fighter each, they were grouped into one flight designated R-S-C, while the Armstrong launched Joker, Kayak, Wildcard squadrons, and the Spyglass ship with the name ‘Spirit of Vengeance’ painted on the nose with a picture of a flaming skull next to it. McKenzie was the last to arrive, with him were two broadswords, Mustang flight, he took up the lead position at the head of a large diamond formation. ‘Recon flight, this is lead,’ he said over the tactical net, ‘Waypoint is marked, head out, keep pace with me and stay in formation.  
  
Recon flight powered up and sped away from the task force, ‘Joker Flight,’ McKenzie said, ‘Move to point position, three hundred klicks forward my position.’ Normally flight control back on the Armstrong would be giving directions, but McKenzie liked directing from the cockpit, he called it two stepping with the devil when he did in combat.  
  
Joker flight moved to the point position, keeping their own diamond formation, ‘Keep it tight Three, let’s show these guys we got what it takes,’ said Joker One, Captain Jessica ‘Saint’ Cross instructing her team on their maneuvers.  
‘Come on rookies,’ a new voice chimed in over the net.  
  
‘Cut the chatter,’ McKenzie barked, ‘Joker One, check your channel, you’re on the command net.’  
  
‘Copy that lead, sorry.’  
  
It was risky putting the new pilots in the lead formation, if they ran into trouble the other flights would have to take their lead. Mac just hoped they would spot it before it spotted them.  
  
Recon flight was traveling at sixty thousand klicks per hour, the sensor reading had marked the anomaly at under two hundred thousand klicks, they were looking at a three hour flight out and then back.  
  
After two hours of flight a female voice came across the command net, ‘Vengeance to recon flight,’ it was the spyglass, ‘I’m picking up something just coming into range now.’  
  
McKenzie checked his scopes, as did every pilot in the flight, ‘What did you see Vengeance?’ he asked.  
  
‘Don’t know it was there for a second then it was gone, feeding you the coordinates now.’  
  
‘See the data now, R-S-C, and Mustang flight stay with Vengeance on this heading, you’re back up if we run into something,’ McKenzie said, ‘Everyone else form up on me and head for that coordinates, increase speed to eighty thousand, let’s see what we can see.’  
  
McKenzie’s portion of the recon flight approached the coordinates Spirit of Vengeance provided, it took them another twenty minutes at high speed. There was nothing there, it was open space. ‘Not seeing anything,’ he said.  
  
‘We’re still getting a strange energy signature near your coordinates,’ replied Spirit.  
  
‘Copy that…..all fighters break into four man teams and look around, but keep in contact with each other.’  
  
The fighters of the recon flight split and went in different directions, conducting a combat sweep.  
  
Joker Three and Seven partnered, with Three leading the way. Three picked up a faint signal, ‘Seven, back off and slow to half, I’m going to check out something.’  
  
‘Copy Three,’ Seven replied.  
  
Joker Three checked his monitors again, he had seen something in this area but only for a second. It could have been some space junk or an asteroid, but all he could see was the blackness that was space.  
  
The blackness came alive, a laser bolt slammed into Three, his shield lasted for point zero eight seconds and gave out. Three became an expanding fireball quicker than he could realize he was dead.  
  
Joker Seven pulled away from Three’s last position, ‘Joker Three is gone,’ Seven broadcasted a second before she was hit and vanished in a fireball like Joker Three.  
  
‘All fighters form on me,’ McKenzie ordered, as he headed over to Jokers Three and Seven’s last position. ‘Spirit of Vengeance, ‘He radioed the spyglass, ‘What do you see?’  
  
‘I’ve got a heavy signal,’ the senor tech reported, ‘Sensor echo can’t discern configuration.’  
  
‘Copy Vengeance,’ acknowledge McKenzie, ‘All Wings, unknown is a hostile, attack pattern echo…..R-S-C bring in the heavies and hold for my signal to engage.’  
  
‘Copy lead,’ R-S-C flight lead, Captain Verner replied.  
  
The recon flight split into two groups as they approached the hostile contact. As it grew in his forward view, McKenzie could make out the shape of the hull, it was smaller than a destroyer, and had the shape of a hammerhead shark, but what was most interesting, it was all black, blending into space. From its superstructure sprouted six laser cannons, ‘All fighters,’ McKenzie said, ‘It’s a cat stealth ship, engage at will.’  
  
The fighters accelerated to full speed to keep the enemy ship from locking on to them. First on the ship was Joker One and Four, avenging their lost squad mates they released two missiles each, then switched to guns and blazed away. Ship’s shields shimmered at the impacts but sensors showed no drop in its strength.  
  
‘Dagger flight, where are you?’ McKenzie asked over the radio as he dodged a laser blast. The ship might be powerful, but it couldn’t keep up with small, fast moving fighters.  
  
‘Dagger lead to boss,’ a new voice replied, ‘Almost in position, but targeting systems can’t lock on to its frequency, the cats don’t have anything like it.’  
  
‘That’s because they’re not supposed to have it,’ Lieutenant Kahana, the intelligence officer onboard the Spirit of Vengeance said, ‘There are reports of the Kilrathi testing new ways to jam our targeting sensors. But it looks like this thing has more heavy guns than anti-fighter weapons.’  
  
McKenzie dodged to the right, avoiding another blast, ‘So it’s a ship killer.’ He switched over to long range communications, ‘Armstrong do you copy?’  
  
‘Armstrong here Recon, we’ve been monitoring your situation, we are moving to engage,’ the voice of the communications officer replied, letting him know the fleet was turning around.  
  
‘Negative Armstrong, this thing is designed to go head to head with big ships, we’ll take care of it, they might have already sent the location of the task force, recommend getting the fleet through the jump point.’  
  
On the TCS Armstrong Captain Blonski shook his head, ‘Order the fleet through, I want the Santa Fe and Bremen through first to secure the other side and make contact with Badger flight.’ The bridge crew went about their tasks, issuing orders and mobilizing the task force for the transition. ‘Inform the Selfridge to transfer all remaining small craft to us immediately, she is to remain behind to pick up the recon flight then get the hell through the jump point.’  
  
‘What if that thing pursues recon flight?’ Hill asked.  
  
‘Mac will destroy it.’  
****  
‘Dagger flight, fire off two torpedoes apiece,’ McKenzie ordered, ‘All wings break and run as soon as the torpedoes hit.’  
  
Wildcard Nine’s wildcat was hit in the left wing, sending her spiraling away from the hostile ship. As it exploded the escape pod automatically ejected, Wildcard four swooped in and locked on with a magnetic beam then began to pull out of the engagement.  
  
Six torpedoes slammed into the ships shields, the resulting explosion rippled around the invisible barrier. The fighters of the recon flight quickly pulled away, disengaging from the hostile ship. Spirit of Vengeance had already fell back to the designated waypoint, all the while recording with every sensor available. Kahana noted the drop in the shield strength, ‘Dagger flight, its shields are losing strength, recommend hitting it again.’  
  
‘Dagger lead copies, firing.’  
  
Six more torpedoes crashed into the Kilrathi’s shields, disabling it, sending arcs of electricity dancing all over the hull.  
  
‘Dagger lead to wing commander, ship is out of action.’  
  
‘Copy Dagger, destroy it.’  
  
‘Dagger Lead copies, Dagger Three it is all yours.’  
  
‘Dagger Three copies, and on behalf of my crew we thank you for our next medal.’ A single torpedo launched from Dagger Three and slammed into the stealth ship, the resulting secondary explosion lighting up the circling fighters.  
‘Target destroyed!’ Dagger Three yelled out over the net.  
  
‘Copy Dagger Three,’ McKenzie said, ‘All wings check the debris, two minutes and we head back at full throttle.’  
  
The flight leads acknowledge the orders and began directing their pilots to conduct sweeps. After two minutes the recon wing headed back to the jump point. The Selfridge was waiting, the last fighter wasn’t finished taxiing to its berth when she activated the jump engines and jumped. 

Anthorian System  
  
Combined Task Force Armstrong reassembled, the recon flight quickly dispersing back to their assigned ships. Still in his flight gear McKenzie quickly made his way to the bridge Blonski had called a holo-meeting with all Captians and intel chiefs throughout the fleet.  
  
Blonski and Hill were waiting, the holographic representation of all the attendees were displayed on the tactical table, each only about a half a meter tall, like a child’s toys.  
  
‘Mac, good going we need to go over the sensor data Vengeance collected on that stealth ship,’ Blonski said, ‘Intel suspected they were advancing their stealth technology to larger ships instead of just the fighters, but intel didn’t think they were even close to deploying .’  
  
‘Well it’s not perfected yet, we were still able to pick something up,’ McKenzie replied, ‘We’ll have to attach this information to the Olympia also.’  
  
Blonski looked at his old friend, ‘Sorry about your losses, do you need some words from me to send to their families?’  
  
‘That’ll be fine, I’ll be working on them while the Wing is being refitted, I’m also ordering all shuttles to be armed with weapon pods to supplement the Wing.’  
  
‘You’ll have the navy shuttles too,’ Blonski turned to Hill and nodded, who typed in a few commands on her data pad, a laser scanned both the Captain and the Colonel. Hill looked at both of them, ‘You’re now broadcasted to the fleet.’  
  
‘Well this is a new development,’ Blonski began, ‘We will have to assume the cats got word out on our position.’  
  
‘Are we still headed to the rendezvous with the rest of the task forces?’ Commander Gomez of the tender ship Drasil asked.  
  
‘Our orders have not changed, but most importantly we can’t be dragging an entire Kilrathi pursuit fleet with us.’  
  
McKenzie shrugged his shoulders, ‘So we’re going to set up an ambush.’  
  
‘Yes,’ Blonski said, ‘With the scout ship destroyed here and the stealth ship you encountered, we will not have a choice but to take them on.’  
  
’ Commander Xian raised a hand. ‘What do you have in mind?’  
  
‘We wait here at the jump point and ambush them as they come through.’  
  
‘I can send a broadsword flight back through the jump point to act as an early warning,’ McKenzie offered.  
  
‘Negative, the Santa Fe will do that,’ Blonski replied, I want your people making the wing ready for heavy engagement.’ He then turned to Commander Rayburn, the skipper of the Santa Fe, ‘Ray, position yourself back on the other side of the jump point, as soon as you get a signal get back here, no heroics, I just want to know how many we’re dealing with.’  
  
‘Yes sir,’ Rayburn replied.  
  
‘How long do we wait?’ Lieutenant Commander Lysing of the destroyer Black Sea asked.  
  
‘Forty-eight hours,’ Blonski replied to everyone, ‘We wait, all ships on full alert, all squadrons prepped for combat. All tender ships to start moving to the next jump point, we’ll keep an open channel to let them know what is going on.’  
  
‘What about the scout that came out of the system?’ McKenzie asked about the ship badger flight destroyed.  
  
‘The cats have an outpost in the system,’ said Hook, ‘Scans indicate it is located on the third moon of the seventh planet.’  
  
‘Which means they can see our movement,’ Blonski finished. ‘Mac, I want you to assemble a strike force to take it out before we set up for the ambush, and we have to get it done as soon as possible.’  
  
McKenzie pulled out a small note book from his flight suit upper pocket and jotted down a few notes, ‘I can lead a broad sword strike and be back here inside of seven hours.’  
  
‘Negative Mac,’ said Blonski, ‘I need you here to plan out our ambush, choose someone else.’  
  
McKenzie looked at the holograms, ‘Major Dalton will lead the strike, she will have four broad swords and Kayak flying support.’  
  
Blonski picked up a data pad, ‘I want the Bremen to tag along and act as a backup and recovery.’  
  
With the Task Force settling down with the situation, everyone went to work, maxing out shield projection and ensuring, locking down blast doors, and arming everything that could fly.


End file.
